1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminated doorbell pushbutton, and, more specifically, to an illuminated doorbell pushbutton having a source of light to illuminate the pushbutton and having a source of light to direct illumination towards an area as preferred by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional illuminated doorbells have numerous shortcomings. First, many illuminated doorbell pushbuttons only have a single light source fixed in place within the doorbell housing used only to illuminate the button. Second, many illuminated doorbell pushbuttons do not have an associated source of illumination that allows the user to select an area to be illuminated by the doorbell, and the projection of the illumination remains static. Therefore, there is a need for an doorbell with an illuminated doorbell pushbutton and an adjustable reflector to direct the illumination from a light source to an area preferred by the user.